


Smooth Confidence

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Yuri tries his hand at intimately grooming his husband with Victor's encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wrote up since it popped into my head. I can picture Yuri being nervous doing this sort of thing.

 

 

* * *

 

Yuri heard the shower head turn off in their in-suite bathroom. He was nervous. He knew that his lover would press the issue with him tonight. Victor had been begging his love to treat him to the same ritual that the coach dotes on the other. Yuri; however, wasn’t so sure he would be able to show the same care and flawlessness that Victor always exuded.

Victor walked into the large bedroom after toweling off with a luxurious fluffy wrap. He found his husband curled up in the center of their bed, apparently trying to hide from him, as he was piled under the covers and pillows.

“Yuri?” Victor called out with raised eyebrows staring at the bed.

Ever so slowly a tuft of black hair appeared from the top of the duvet. When Yuri’s head was visible, he turned in the direction of his husband’s voice.

“You’re naked!” he gasped.

“Yes, you are going to help me—remember? I’ve been asking for weeks, love. You can do it.”

The Japanese man reluctantly gave in to the pout on his lover’s face, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed. Long fingers caressed his chin as the other came to face what he had been fearing. The barely damp silvery curls seemed to glitter as Yuri gazed into the patch of hair.

Victor smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on the other’s head. “Here.” The older put a small tube of cream and a new shaver on the bed before turning and flopping, stretching his lean body out across the king mattress.

Shaky hands picked up the grooming supplies. “Vic—tor…what if I hurt you? What if I cut you so bad that you…”

“Yuuuuuri…” Victor extended his hand to pull the other’s face to his, giving those pouty lips a lick before claiming them in a deep kiss. “Don’t worry. Do I ever nick you when I remove your hair?” The Japanese man shook his head. Victor was always precise and steady when he shaved all of Yuri’s pubic hair off; it became a weekly ritual. “Then why do you think you would cut me? You have the same steady hands that I have; you’ll do fine.” Once again, Yuri just shook his head, captivated by the level of trust his husband was giving him.

A moan escaped Victor's lips as the other squeezed out a dollop of shave cream and covered the silver curls. Yuri’s cheeks reddened as his husband spread his legs so the other wouldn’t miss an inch. “It’s cold, but it feels so good with your hands on me.” Victor settled back into the bed, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Yuri just stared at the white mound, shaver slightly shaking in his hand. His coach peeked an eye open to see the other just staring a hole through his midsection. The younger skater jolted when slim fingers wrapped around his own, moving the blade closer to the cream covered hair. The instant Victor’s hand touched the other, all trembling ceased.

"Yuri..." Victor let the name roll off his tongue in his endearing yet chastising voice before getting more serious. "We talked about this, remember? You have to have confidence in yourself, just like you've learned to do in your skating programs."

“I know,” the nervous man breathed, squeezing the handle of the shaver tightly.

Victor lovingly ghosted his hand over the whitening knuckles. "Believe in yourself, baby. You know I do.”

Yuri carefully put the blade to the side of his husband’s pubic mound, wanting to start from left to right as Victor did with him. The man’s left hand made sure to keep his love’s growing erection safe from the blade while the other took a short stroke to the right, removing a swath of silver and white.

“Mmm,” Victor murmured. “That’s it, see you’re doing great!”

Feeling the encouraging pat on his wrist, Yuri felt more confident and continued to remove more hair with the swipe of his hand. He went slowly, first from left to right, then from right to left to ensure all the hair was gone. With each stroke the curls fell, leaving silky smooth skin behind.

The challenge was removing all the hair closest to Victor’s shaft, though it was much easier now that the other was half hard. Gently, Yuri held the tender foreskin out of the way while the shaver swiped several times upward around his cock. Victor found the sight in front of him absolutely adorable as Yuri’s tongue was hanging out, being bitten by worried teeth as the shaver passed over more flesh.

When all the shaving cream was removed, Yuri got up to get a warm cloth. Every speck of cream was wiped away, making Victor groan in pleasure. It was always a wonderful feeling to have a smoothly shaved mound. The sensation was exquisite, as one could feel so much more without the protective barrier blocking sensitivity.

The younger skater placed the cloth to the side and knelt down, giving Victor a chase kiss in the middle of the silky surface. The older threaded a hand through the black locks and cupped a smirking cheek. “Yuri, I’m so proud of you. Let me show you.” Victor took one of Yuri’s hands and wrapped it around his achingly hard cock. He breathed laboriously. “I’m going to show you how wonderful it feels when both of us are completely smooth.” This time Yuri groaned in want.

“Show me, Victor. I want to feel your softness hit my cheeks as you pound into me.” The older kissed the other on the corner of the mouth. “See, you said that without even a hint of a blush. That’s the confidence I want to see. Now, take off your pants. I want to see my handy work from last night.”

Yuri quickly tugged off his sweats, revealing a sizable girth jutting out from a well defined, and well shaved pubic area. Victor stretched out, getting more into the center of the bed, then stretched out his hand. “Come. Ride me, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
